Forced To Be Strong
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Can Blackstar stop Tsubaki's tears?


Blackstar sat cross legged, gripping his knees. Knuckles white, lip shaking, heart thudding like an earthquake, eyes blurring. The door in from of him seemed huge. It hid a secret. The door handle seemed double his height, like clouds. You feel like you could grab it, but you can't do it.

He tried to be as silent as possible, erasing his breath and dwelling in the darkness just like an assassin. Except today, this was no assassination.

His eyes bore holes through the door, but he couldn't see through them. His eyes seemed flooded with tears, but they were dry.

The house was dark, but Blackstar couldn't sleep hearing her.

Tsubaki.

Her tears seemed to burn like acid through the door and straight into Blackstars heart. It melted through and he could feel hammers repeatedly, brutally, cruelly hitting it. He raised his hands and covered his ears.

He didn't want to hear it.

He knew he had to go through this barrier.

He suddenly didn't feel like a god anymore.

He couldn't go through this barrier.

This door.

The sounds of her cries broke through the cover of his fingers and straight into his ears, which again penetrated him in the chest. He silently growled.

'Tsubaki, what's wrong? Why? Why are you crying?'

He pressed his hands harder into his ears, continuing to attempt to block out the sound.

It's not like he didn't care.

He wanted to help so bad.

It killed him that he couldn't bring himself to face her.

He raised one hand, letting a waterfall of crying get to his head. He gently placed his fingers on the white door, feeling just a little closer to her.

He removed his other hand and stood up, now placing both hands upon the white wood ahead. He rested his head against the door, and be could hear her more.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. He desperately tried, and dug through his head to find an answer.

'What's going on? She seems so positive, so upbeat, so...happy. Why...why...is she so full of sorrow?'

Tsubaki's cries weren't noise anymore. They seemed to form into letters, which linked into words and sentences.

'I..I...I have to be strong...for...Blackstar. " she burst into more tears, which suddenly became muffled.

Blackstar's eyes widened. 'Tsubaki...is positive...for me?'

He stared straight at the door. 'damn. What do I do...?'

'I can't...bury all this in anymore. I need to tell, but...why...why am I crying so hard...just because...I'm so...so weak...and can't tell Blackstar...why can't I be strong...like him?'

Blackstar took a deep breath. "Don't say that, Tsubaki. You are so strong. You just didnt know that yet. "

The tears suddenly stopped. "...Blackstar?"

"Tsubaki. "

Blackstar held his breath and placed a hand on the door handle. It was cold. His lungs were cold. His hands were cold.

He walked inside and found Tsubaki curled in a blanket lying on her bed, a pillow pushed to her head and half of her face shoved in it. Her face was puffy, red, stained with needless tears. Blackstar took a few cautious steps. Tsubaki closed her eyes and rested on her elbows, planting her face in her hands. Blackstar sat on her bed. "Blackstar?"

"Tsubaki...what...why do you have to be so strong? Your strong, don't forget that. Every strong person is going to fall apart sometimes. Your not weak. You've just been strong for so long. "

Tsubaki managed a shy smile, but she dared not lift her had to let him see it.

"I can't tell you, Blackstar. That's why I'm not strong. "

"Tsubaki, you tell me when you're ready. "

Tsubaki looked up into his eyes. They were normally black and beady, but today seemed to glow a little blue. Calm.

He placed a finger under her jaw and a thumb on her chin. He tilted her face up to look at him. "you don't have to be ready now, or tomorrow, or even 10 years from now. Every strong person has a weak spot. You know what mine is?"

Tsubaki gently shook her head.

"it's you. The one I make myself not fall apart in front of. The person I would lay down my life to protect. The girl that means everything to me. More than I can ever explain. "

He leaned in to her face and brushed his lips on hers. "I love you, Tsubaki. "

He closed his lips around hers, placing a hand on her cheek. It were warm, and slightly wet. He used his thumb to brush off extra tears. When they broke apart, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulders. "I love you too, Blackstar. Thank you. "


End file.
